


Lover Of Mine

by Its_a_yoke



Series: CALM [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aerialist Lando, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Body Paint, F1 driver Charles, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just idiots in love, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Smut, Some angst, Traveling, a lot of bonding happening, dan is going through it, eh when you are calling your homie but getting fucked by your bf at the same time?, first real holidays together, guys being soft gays, i need you to understand how dumb and soft they are, normalize saying i love you to your best friend, ofc there is smut when im writing, poledancing as bonding between two homies? hell yeah, some cheesy fluff, sorry dont know how else to tag that, they are doing the nasty while they are on the phone with an innocent human bean, they say I love you for the first time >:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: He changed poses to the rhythm of the song, looking effortless as ever. Dancing so high up in the air, the silks aesthetically wrapped around his naked body, the black color contrasting his skin nicely.Lando split the silks apart and wrapped a foot in each side before sinking into a deep split that had Charles' pulse racing. As if in trance, Charles stood up and walked towards the silks, looking up. Lando locked eyes with him as he sank deeper into his split.Lando got back up and quickly re-wrapped the silks around his torso. He looked down at Charles standing under him patiently waiting for his next move. Lando closed his eyes as his hands let go of the silks.Charles’ breath hitched again as he watched Lando let himself lazily fall forwards, then backwards, then rotated sideways before falling right into Charles’ awaiting arms. Lando wrapped his arms around his neck as Charles held him bridal style.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: CALM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807090
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. March- July

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this update took so long :( but my brain said "no <3 only Maxiel" 
> 
> This fic follows up part one of this Series- [No Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967396)
> 
> Title Lover Of Mine by 5SoS
> 
> Hope you will enjoy <3

**March 2020**

‘‘Hello, my angel, “ Charles said the second he saw a smiling Lando on his phone screen.  
“Hi handsome. Congrats on the pole,” Lando beamed. Charles was racing in Bahrain that weekend which Lando couldn’t attend because of some performances in Europe.

“I’ll dedicate my win tomorrow to you for our 3-months anniversary,” Charles laughed as he chilled in his hotel room.  
“Oh, you are such a romantic, mister Leclerc,” Lando chuckled.

*** 

A lot had happened since their first night in Maranello. The day after the New Year’s Eve, Charles gave Lando the full Maranello experience and they spent the whole day together. And even though Lando had to leave they continued texting, calling and visiting each other all the time.

Charles also made sure he attended all of Lando’s performances and Lando flew to Australia with him for the first race.

Speaking of Lando at the Australian GP, Charles had never seen anything cuter. The boy was vibrating with happiness, walking around dressed in the Ferrari merch looking like a part of the team. He was excited about all the little things and was charming everyone they met with his soft kind demeanour. 

He was fascinated by all the things the GP weekend had. He made sure to watch all the F2 and F3 races as well, even getting to talk to some of the junior drivers. He kept telling Charles that it was the best day of his life. 

Charles couldn’t help but melt at how cute Lando was. He kept his hand around him all the time, making sure everyone knew the boy was his, as he was parading him around the paddock. 

Lando got quickly approved by Seb which made Charles even more happy as he kissed the boy’s forehead. Charles also found him talking to Dan a couple of times and it made him smile softly as he came to him and cuddled him from behind him as the two continued their conversation. 

“You should keep an eye on him, Charles. He will be a McLaren fan in no time,” Dan winked at him before he walked off, seeing Max observing the three of them closely. 

“You would never do that, would you,” Charles murmured into Lando’s ear. 

“Of course not. I’m your fan first, your boyfriend second and anything else third,” Lando turned around in his embrace, facing Charles. He got on his tippy toes as he kissed him. Charles strengthened his grip around him as he deepened their kiss. 

“Oi, get a room, Leclerc,” Charles broke the kiss and turned to glare at Max as Lando peeked at him over Charles’ shoulder. He hadn’t gotten to talk to the Dutch driver yet. Daniel was standing next to him and he was watching the situation eagerly. 

“Let’s go, the quali is starting soon,” Charles detangled himself from Lando and took his hand instead as he pulled him towards the Ferrari garage. Lando threw the other two drivers an apology look as he followed his boyfriend. 

Lando made himself comfortable as Charles got ready for his qualifying. Charles smiled at him, the boy looking cuter than ever in that big Ferrari headset. He took a quick picture of him when Lando wasn’t looking and made his final way to him.

“Stay safe and send it,” Lando murmured against Charles’ lips. He just nodded at him and made his way towards his car. 

After quali, Charles ended up p3 with Daniel on pole. No one could even feel mad about it, everyone was way too happy for the Aussie. When Lando and Charles went to congratulate him on the pole Daniel asked them to join Max and him for an early dinner. 

So that is how they spent their Saturday night, the drivers jittery and excited about being back on the track and Lando just being happy he was there. Daniel and Max making sure he was included in the conversation.

At the end, Lando cried happy tears when he saw Charles on the podium. The Monegasque managed to go up one position and ended up P2. Daniel managed to stay in P1 as he cried, feeling overwhelmed, Max was looking at him proudly from his P3. 

Lando thought it was the perfect start of a competitive season.

**April 2020**

“I’m thinking about moving to Monaco,” Lando mumbled. They were facetiming, Charles being in China and Lando was back at home for a bit to spend some time with his family. Charles also remembered Lando telling him something about a performance in London.

“Okay, yes. Let’s do it,” Charles agreed. Lando practically lived with him anyway. 

“Cool, my dad said he would go with me to help me pick an apartment,” Lando said. 

“Wait, what?” Charles asked, confused. 

“What, what,” Lando also asked, looking at Charles in confusion. 

“Well, by moving to Monaco, I kinda thought you meant moving to my place,” Charles explained carefully. 

“Ah, well. I would not want to push myself on you like that,” Lando blushed, burying himself further into one of Charles’ hoodies he stole. 

“No, no, my angel. I am propositioning it myself. You will spend most of your time at my place anyway. I mean you practically live there most of the time now, anyway. And also, you can push yourself on me any time,” Charles smirked.

“Oh, come on, now is not the time,” Lando giggled. Charles could see Lando thinking his proposition through. 

“You do not have to make the decision right now. Just think about it. Take your time. But I would like you to move in with me. The apartment is so much better with you in it,” Charles said in all his honesty. 

“Yeah, but I also need a training room, some place where I can place my silks and my ring. The reason I’m going to Monaco is because it is closer to France and Italy so I can expand my horizon,” Lando said, biting into his lip in worry.

“We can look for a separate studio just for that. Monaco apartments are tiny or old for the most part. I would say it is better if you find a separate studio, it will be tough to try to fit it in an apartment,” Charles noted. 

“You are right. Okay, let’s do it,” Lando said as his eyes shined in excitement. “Let’s move in together.” 

“Let’s do it,” Charles chuckled as Lando kept giggling.

Charles won the Chinese GP just to let Lando know how excited he was.

**May 2020**

Charles loved living with Lando. More importantly he loved falling asleep and waking up next to the boy.

It was early morning in May and the sun was shining in through the window. Charles looked up at Lando, the lighting making his skin glow. 

He observed him closely. There were droplets of sweat forming on the boy’s face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was thrown back. Low throaty grunts were escaping his open mouth. 

Charles squeezed their intertwined hands to keep the boy grounded. His eyes moved over his boyfriend’s neck and collarbones, they were decorated by marks Charles left there. Some were fresh, but there were also some that were slowly fading away. 

Charles took it all in. The way Lando was straddling his hips, lazily fucking himself on Charles’ cock, riding him in a steady rhythm. His cock was standing hard against his tummy, leaking precum, untouched. 

Charles squeezed Lando’s hands even tighter, having their entwined hands right next to his head.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Charles breathed out. Lando opened his eyes slowly and shared a long look with him. 

As they got closer to their climax Lando increased the rhythm, his thighs shook from exhaustion. Charles took pity in him as he moved his hands to Lando’s sides and started fucking up into him. 

Both of them moaning out loud, Lando let himself fall onto Charles as he went to kiss him sloppily. It ended with them moaning into each other’s mouth instead. 

“Fuck,” Lando swore after Charles’ hit his prostate with the new angle. 

Charles loved when Lando swore in bed. The boy usually tried to keep his mouth as PG as he could, he was good at controlling himself in that sense. That is why Charles loved being the reason for Lando losing control, he knew he was the only one that could get the boy so worked up and he would let the nasty words out. 

Him and video games. But Charles knew he couldn’t compete with those. He was happy to share this win with them. Making Lando swear was their specialty.

“Am so close,” Lando squeezed his eyes again as he breathed heavily against Charles’ chest. His dick was rubbing against Charles’ tummy and Charles kept thrusting into him. 

In a minute both of them were coming, breaking into each other’s mouth, swearing and moaning. Lando fully collapsed on him and whined as he felt Charles’ cum running out of him. 

They calmed down and cleaned themselves before they returned back to bed, cuddling up close. 

He stroked his fingers up and down his bare leg as it was draped over him. Lando starred up into his beautiful eyes, one hand stroking the stubble on his jaw and the other was rubbing soothing circles across the smooth skin of his chest. 

Lando reached out and put a soft kiss on Charles’ collarbone. He got back down, and they stared at each other again.

“I love you,” Charles whispered as if he was afraid to ruin the silence. 

It was the first time he said it out loud. The three words popped up in his head subconsciously a couple of times already. 

First time was the first morning after Lando moved in. Charles woke up to the smell of pancakes and as cliché as it sounds, he walked into the kitchen where Lando was swaying his hips softly to the music that played on his phone while he tried not to burn the food. 

Charles quickly found out that pancakes were the only thing Lando could make for him. He still couldn’t complain. 

That was the first time the three little words resonated in his head. 

When Lando heard Charles say them aloud his breathing hitched. His whole body was paralyzed, and his heart was beating quickly. He looked deep into Charles’ eyes and all he saw was how honest and vulnerable he was. 

“I love you,” Lando whispered and his whole body melted the second the words left his mouth.

Charles immediately leaned down and brought his mouth down to Lando’s. Lando’s lips were full and warm against his. Their lips hungrily sought each other, their breaths intermingling as they tried to breathe without breaking apart. Charles’ hand tangled itself in Lando’s soft curls, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull him closer on top of him.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Lando kept muttering in between kisses.

**June 2020**

It was Monday, the day after the Canadian GP and it was a lazy day in the Charles&Lando household.

After Charles had DNF on Sunday Lando decided to let his boyfriend mourn and mope around all day. That is how they ended up on the carpet in the living room, their backs against the sofa as all their attention was concentrated on the TV. 

“Rez me! Rez me! Rez me!” Charles screamed as he got snipped from behind. 

“God, you are useless as a team mate,” Lando muttered. 

“Yeah, Leclerc. You suck,” Max laughed in their headset. Lando quickly rezzed him and they continued to play. 

Charles decided to give the two of them the silent treatment as he concentrated on not dying. He wished Dan was there to play with them as well so he wouldn’t be the worst player of the bunch, but he was in the UK doing some PR stuff with McLaren. 

“Putain,” he yelled as he got killed again. “Rez me?” he asked in a small voice. 

“I would, but the zone is closing,” Lando said as his character ran to the safety. 

“But you just rezzed Max,” Charles whimpered. 

“Yeah, but he was next to me. You are miles away, we would not make it,” Lando explained. 

“That is not fair,” Charles threw the controller at the ground as he crossed his arms as he pouted. 

“Okay, I think that is enough CoD for us for today,” Lando said to Max as he disconnected himself from the game. 

“Okay, sure. Bye,” Max laughed under his breath.

“GG,” Lando said as he ended the call. He looked at Charles but he was looking off to the distance. “Oh, come oooon,” Lando moved his chin on Charles’ shoulder so he could easily look up at him. “Don’t be a brat,” Lando whispered as he kissed his cheek. 

“Am not,” Charles muttered angrily, still staring into the distance. 

“You areeee,” Lando drew out the last syllable. When Charles didn’t react Lando started pestering his face with little kisses until Charles was giggling again. He stopped him by bringing him in for a normal kiss. 

“I love you, but you are the worst CoD player ever,” Lando said just as he heard the doorbell ringing. He quickly got up before Charles could slap him.

“I bring pizza as a peace offering,” Lando returned with two pizza boxes as he flopped back next to Charles. “And you get to pick the movie, sulky boy,” Lando smiled. Charles couldn’t pretend to be mad any more. 

Charles picked the movie, Notting Hill, as Lando cuddled up closer to him. They ate the pizza in silence as they watched the movie. After they finished the food they continued to cuddle, stealing kisses from each other and whispering sweet nothings.

“Where do you wanna travel during the summer break?” Charles asked, not caring about the movie any more as his whole attention was on Lando. 

“What?” Lando perked up. 

“Well the summer break is soon. I think we should do something fun,” Charles smiled.

“Where do you want to go?” Lando asked. 

“I don’t care. As long as i got you by my side I’ll go anywhere,” Charles said cheekily as he played with Lando’s hair. 

“Cheesy. Hm. Let’s go to Asia then. Vietnam, Thailand and Bali? Connor said it is very nice there,” Lando proposed. 

“Okay, let’s do it,” Charles agreed, excited.

*** 

Charles was bored. He was home alone and he didn’t know what to do. Lando was busy training as he was preparing for a performance for one of the best clubs in Monaco and Charles couldn’t be more proud of him. But he was bored.

He decided to go visit Lando at his studio and maybe they could get dinner together on their way home. He texted Lando that he was on his way there just so the boy knew and got going. 

“Hello, my angel,” Charles greeted Lando as he got to the studio. Lando was currently up high in the air in a deep split, the silks wrapped around his ankles. Charles loved how flexible Lando was. When Lando saw him down there he just smiled at him and rolled down.

Charles’ hitched as he watched him. Lando chuckled to himself as he landed safely. He knew how much Charles hated when he did that.

“Hello, my love,” Lando came to him and kissed him softly. He wore nothing but tight black shorts and Charles couldn’t keep his eyes off him. “Do you want to try some moves on the silks or on the ring?” Lando asked. 

“No way. I don’t know how to do that,” Charles shook his head, but Lando took his hand anyway as he pulled him to the direction of the silks. 

“Come on. I need to take a break anyway. I will show you,” Lando said. They messed around for a bit, Lando showing him how to secure himself properly for the most part. He showed him the different wrapping techniques because he needed to learn the basics if he wanted to move up. 

At the end Charles managed to climb the silks a bit, not really high just for the safety, but still high enough. He wrapped the silks tightly around his waist, Lando watching every move closely. When he was done he looked at Lando. 

“Slowly leaned yourself back. You can hold the silks with your hands if you are scared to let go,” Lando said as he made his way to stand behind him. Charles took a deep breath as he slowly leaned himself back. He held the silks as he felt Lando’s hands on his shoulders as Lando helped him get in the upside down position.

“You can open your eyes,” Lando chuckled softly. Charles didn’t even know when he closed them. He opened them and saw everything upside down. 

“Hi,” he whispered when he locked eyes with Lando.

“Hello, my spider-man,” Lando giggled as he quickly pecked Charles’ lips. “Okay, now come on down. We don’t want all your blood coming down to your big head,” Lando giggled as he helped Charles get upwards again. He slowly untangled himself and got down safely. 

“Ah, I love being on the ground,” Charles said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just continue driving your car in circles and leave this to me,” Lando commented. 

“Why? Afraid of some real competition, angel?” Charles chuckled. 

“As if,” Lando yelled. 

“Well, look at this trick,” Charles turned around and quickly tied the two silks’ ends together. He sat down on it and started swinging himself, looking at Lando triumpfully. 

“You are such an idiot,” Lando shook his head.

“You love meeee,” Charles laughed as he swinged some more, looking very proud of his idea.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get out of there. I want to show you what I’m planning to do,” Lando said as he made his way to his phone. He got customized led lighting installed in the studio that he could control with an app. He set the mood to the mode that changed from dark blue to dark purple to pink slowly and chose the right song. 

Charles detangled the silks in the meantime and sat himself down on the floor. He watched Lando as he made his way towards the silks.

Lando danced around the silks slowly, moving his body to the flow of the music. His movement was light and delicate. His eyes were closed as he let his body fall under the spell of the song. 

He looked up unexpectedly and bore his eyes into Charles’. Charles didn’t expect it and the intensity of Lando’s gaze sent shivers down his spine. The boy then grabbed onto the silks and hoisted himself into the air. With practised ease he twisted the silks around his wrists as he started climbing, climbing higher and higher until he was high up in the air.

He secured the silks around him as he started to do his poses. Charles just watched him breathlessly. Lando did a number of different poses. Hanging up upside down a couple of times let him lock his eyes with Charles, winking at him as he quickly moved off to a new pose. 

The music changed its rhythm from slow to quick to slow again. The lightning helped set the mysterious fantasy vibe Lando was going for.

When Lando wrapped the silks around his upper chest and then let go with his hands, extending them as he swingged himself back and forth he truly looked like an angel. Charles felt like he just fell in love again. 

He kept twisting his body to different positions, using the silks to balance himself against them, sometimes just dangerously lying on one while his hands reached behind to get a hold of his bent leg. 

Next, he just wrapped one of the silks around both of his legs and he spread them into the perfect vertical split as he used the other silk as leverage as he moved his torso into the horizontal position. 

He changed poses to the rhythm of the song, looking effortless as ever. Dancing so high up in the air, the silks aesthetically wrapped around his naked body, the black color contrasting his skin nicely.

Lando split the silks apart and wrapped a foot in each side before sinking into a deep split that had Charles pulse racing. As if in trance, Charles stood up and walked towards the silks. Lando locked eyes with him as he sank deeper into his split. 

Lando got back up and quickly re-wrapped the silks around his torso. He looked down at Charles standing under him, patiently waiting for his next move. He then closed his eyes as his hands let go of the silks. 

Charles’ breath hitched again as he watched Lando let himself lazily fall forwards, then backwards, then rotated sideways before falling right into Charles’ awaiting arms. Lando wrapped his arms around him as Charles held him bridal style. 

They put their foreheads against each other as they just breathed against each other for a second. Then they hungrily pushed their mouths together, Charles falling down on his knees as he slowly put Lando on the floor. He continued kissing him passionately as he leaned over him. Lando let out a low groan as Charles fucked his tongue into his mouth.

They would have to settle for a late dinner.

**July 2020**

They went to the UK two weeks before the Silverstone GP would happen. To say Charles was nervous was an understatement. He was meeting Lando’s entire family for the first time, spending the two weeks at their farm. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was hoping for the best.

“It will be okay,” Lando said before he kissed him quickly after they exited the car. He then looked him deep in the eyes, squeezed his hand and Charles felt himself calming down a bit. He went to answer him, but he heard the front door behind him opening and Lando’s eyes shined in excitement. 

“Mummy,” he screamed as he ran up the stairs, jumping into Cisca’s arms. Charles just smiled softly at them. Cisca looked at him as she hugged Lando tightly. 

“Welcome,” she smiled at him as Charles could see Adam coming out as well, smiling at him invitingly. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad, he thought.

And it wasn’t. Charles quickly got accepted into the Norris family, spending most of his time talking to Lando’s parents and bonding with his siblings. He really enjoyed his time there. 

The property was huge and Lando and he spent a lot of time walking around and exploring when they wanted some alone time. He spent some time cooking with Cisca, watching football with Adam and the whole family spent a lot of nights fighting over board games. 

He even got to ride the horse with Lando’s sister one morning when he let Lando sleep in. They went out into the forest behind the house, just talking about getting to know each other some more. Lando was waiting for him when they got back so Charles slowed the horse down close to him. 

“Is there something you can’t do, Leclerc?” Lando asked as he looked up at him, shaking his head while he smiled. 

“No, can’t think of anything from the top of my head,” Charles said cheekily. 

“Well, I have to say you look really good on top of that horse,” Lando smirked at him. Charles just gave him a challenging look but chose not to react otherwise, aware Lando’s sister is close to them. 

“Do you ride?” Charles asked after he got back from the horse stables. 

“No. Ah well, not the horses. I’m not a fan of those. Other things though,” Lando gave him a dark look and Charles could only raise his eyebrows in surprise. When the fuck did Lando get so bold. 

Charles hoped he knew there was no way they were fucking in his parent’s house. 

Well, Lando didn’t know that. It was that evening and they were making out in Lando’s bed. Charles tried to moan as silently as he could while Lando made his way down his torso. 

“Lando, babe. We are not doing this here,” Charles tried to stop him. 

“What do you mean,” Lando murmured against Charles’ right love handle. 

“We are not going to have sex in your parent’s house. They are literally in the next room,” Charles tried but Lando just hummed against his skin and then focused all of his attention on Charles’ cock. 

“Fuck,” is all Charles could say before he turned his head into the pillow, trying to muffle out the noises he was letting out.

*** 

They spent one of the days karting with Oliver and Lando’s childhood friends, Max and Connor. Charles saw Lando kart for the first time and he had to say he was impressed.

“I told you I karted a bit when I was a child,” Lando said after he beat Charles with his time. Charles’ competitive side did not like it one bit as he did not try his hardest at first, he thought they were just doing this for fun, but now his need to win was on fire. 

“Okay, okay,” Charles nodded his head, already on his way back to his kart. Lando just laughed after him. 

“You are really good at this. Why did you stop karting,” Charles asked Lando on their way home. They spent the whole afternoon having fun, well they tried to have fun but it got competitive really quickly, so they just pretended they were only joking around while simultaneously trying to do their best. 

Charles didn’t let them stop until he was winning. 

“I don’t know,” Lando shrugged his shoulders. “It was fun, but I preferred dance and I only started karts because of Oli anyway,” he said. 

“Ah okay,” Charles smiled at him brightly.

*** 

After the two weeks Charles took the entire family to the British GP. Lando was gripping his hand as he was jumping next to him while they showed them around the paddock.

Charles’ mom and his brothers also managed to make it there on Saturday, so they all met up for a big dinner after quali. Charles and Lando shared a soft loving gaze as they saw how good their families interacted.

Charles missed the pole position just by some milliseconds but managed to score a win in the end. Lando happily jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply right then and there.


	2. August - December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh hello,” Charles muttered as he looked around, his stare stopping when he saw Lando. Charles felt light headed the second he looked at Lando just standing there, drinking in every drop of Charles’ attention.
> 
> “Sit down,” Lando said and pointed at the fluffy blankets and pillow prepared on the floor. Charles just nodded his head and quickly obeyed, speechless.
> 
> Lando smirked to himself and went to play the song he chose, High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey. He let himself take one big nervous breath before he turned back and locked his eyes with Charles again. 
> 
> He made his way to the pole slowly, his hips swaying and the robe was cascading around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November was inspired by this [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@voddy_barbie/video/6867829560260463877?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAMoARI%2BCjzhotaDpGGS4Ic9sKG1jTf7qaPDCGUsD5L9mzzvgOtQSCyVV6ZURRJdh0%2BLnPfu7xgH9XRqpRbyH3zwjesaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAF9pUFzh04n2jC1p434GktPKDx_GNWS24IFYLZaefMTMjEv6rfgDMtEpL6mhgaub6&share_item_id=6867829560260463877&share_link_id=311B517C-A22D-4C8A-9FD6-ECDBBA3B2796&timestamp=1599750646&tt_from=copy&u_code=dc9cc59m30a9lf&user_id=6824542643620627462&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m) and then [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_f9NCehACM)
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 I tried to not make it just smut only so then 3k of Dando bonding happened :')

**August 2020**

After the Hungarian GP Charles was officially on a summer break for a month. As promised the two of them planned their holidays in South Eastern Asia.

They started by travelling to Vietnam. They arrived in Hanoi and spent the first two days exploring the capital city. On day three, they decided to explore Ninh Binh which offered magnificent sights of valleys, caves, and limestone mountains. On day four, they went and visited the famous exotic Halong Bay. That night they also traveled to Hoi An where they spent two days just sightseeing and enjoying the amazing food.

Their next destination was Thailand in which they started in Bangkok. After two days of sightseeing they went for a day-trip to Ayutthaya. They also spent two days hiking in the Khao Yai National Park before coming back to Bangkok. 

Those two weeks were part of the active part of their vacation. They spent most of their days exploring and running around, shopping and of course they enjoyed a lot of delicious food.

Lando would have to make sure Andrea would never find out.

From Thailand they made their way to the island of Bali where they decided to just rent a house and do nothing for a week. 

It was the day tree of the Bali vacation and Charles was currently laying on his tummy on the grass while Lando was straddling his back and sitting on Charles’ ass. 

“Do not move now,” Lando said as he poured some of the dark blue paint on top of Charles’ back. 

“Oh, it is cold,” Charles said as he shivered slightly. Lando just chuckled and started smearing the paint slowly. They talked softly as Lando painted the base of his newest masterpiece on Charles’ back. 

When Lando came out of the house with tubes of body paint Charles immediately thought of some messy artsy sex. He was quickly informed that Lando planned to just use his back as a canvas so Charles had a reason to just do nothing the whole day.

That was how Lando was happily painting an ombré blue base one Charles’ back. 

“I got attacked by a monkey once,” Charles said. They were discussing the wildlife around them as they waited for the base to dry so Lando could continue to paint on it.

“I know, you did bother the poor animal to be fair. You were asking for that one,” Lando laughed.

“Ah, I forgot you know everything about me,” Charles winked at Lando that now laid next to him on the grass. 

“Of course, I do. I am your fan number one baby. No, I am a whole ass air conditioner right now,” Lando said cheekily. 

“Nooo, that was lame,” Charles laughed. After their laughter died down, they just kept into each other's eyes in silence. 

“This is so crazy,” Lando whispered. 

“What is?” Charles whispered back. 

“This. Everything. You. Me being here with you. Me being with you in general. Everything changed so fast and it was all so natural it didn’t even really hit me before. It's just that sometimes it doesn’t even feel real. My life is so perfect it is nearly fake,” Lando explained. 

“I know exactly what you mean. I thank the heavens every morning when I see you next to me. I thank them for blessing me with you because you are so perfect. I sometimes can’t believe you are real. You are my angel. Never would I have imagined meeting someone so kind and loving and patient. You wrap every person you meet around your finger. You could have anyone on this earth as they all fall to their knees for you, yet you are here, with me. I love you,” Charles rambled with so much honestly that left Lando speechless. 

“You are so fucking cheesy I hate you,” Lando laughed softly when he realized that he was crying. “I love you too, so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Lando murmured as Charles beamed at him, both of them leaning over for a kiss.

After their little heart-moving moment Lando got back on Charles and continued his painting as they talked. Once he was done, he looked over the galaxy he painted. The dark blue fading into soft purple, a bunch of while stars and comets and other galaxy things Lando didn’t know the names of. 

“Done,” Lando exclaimed and happily bounced on Charles’ ass a little. He quickly got out his phone and took a few pictures of it, making sure you could see the garden and the whole aesthetic vibe.

“Wait let me see,” Charles said as Lando sat down next to him. He tried looking behind himself on his back and he nearly fell over by doing that. Lando just shook his head, decided not to comment as Charles looked at him sheepishly. 

“What did you paint?” Charles asked as he sat up. 

“A galaxy,” Lando whispered as he showed Charles the pic on his phone. “Because you have me until every last star in the galaxy dies,” Lando looked deeply into Charles’ eyes. 

“Ha, who is cheesy now,” Charles said before he dived in for a kiss. “I love it, I love you my talented angel,” he whispered against Lando’s lips.

*** 

After they got back to Monaco, they went for a road trip to Switzerland as Seb and Kimi invited them over for the weekend.

Lando was helping Seb cook by washing and cutting the vegetables they picked from the garden when Charles came moping around. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Kimi?” Seb asked when he saw him. 

“Yes, but I forgot to pack my bandana and now my hair is falling in my eyes,” Charles whined, dramatic as ever. Seb was thinking about a solution already. 

“It is in the left pocket of your bags. I packed it for you,” Lando said, not looking up from the carrot he was peeling. 

“And my Gucci hoodie?” Charles perked up. Lando just signed and looked at him. 

“Bottom of the bag under your T-shirts,” he said. Charles just ran to him to give him a thank you kiss and made his way back to their room. Seb gave him a thankful nod. 

“You are good for him, you know? I know he still is a pain in the ass, but it is more bearable now,” Seb started and Lando winced and blushed at how that sounded. “Oh, that is not how I meant it,” Seb rushed to say as he saw the boy’s alarmed look. “I just meant that he is better now. He was a bit lost for a while, but you gave him a base that he could build around and he is just more sure of himself, more stable. I don’t wait for him to call me in the middle of the night when he breaks down anymore. You gave him something he so desperately needed. Thank you,” Seb looked at Lando with tears in his eyes. 

He got so sad thinking about how Charles used to be. 

The boy was either on his high that was so high he was nearly flying or at the lowest of the low. He crashed from the high without any safety mat to fall into. One day he was out celebrating and partying with his friend being as social as he could get, hanging out and befriending everyone. The next day he was crying in Seb’s arms or in Kimi’s or he just closed himself in his room so no one else could see him like it. It was just Seb and Kimi who were trying their best to help Charles as much as they could. 

It got to a point in which Charles practically lived with the two just so they could keep an eye on him. And Seb would do it again in a heartbeat, but he had to say Lando was an angel sent from heaven.

Even though Seb was wary at first, afraid when he saw how Charles changed from day to day, he knew he could do nothing. He tried to tell the boy to slow down, to not fall in love too quickly, but he knew he was late. 

Charles loved Lando from the day one, from the moment he set his eyes on him. 

Seb only hoped Lando felt the same. 

Sebastian didn’t even notice when he started hugging the younger boy, but both of them were crying in each other’s arms right now. 

“I won’t break his heart. I promise,” Lando whispered as they parted. Seb just nodded and closed his eyes to get a hold of himself. He really hoped Lando wouldn’t because then Seb would have to do some breaking.

“Alright. Let’s go. Today I’ll teach you how to make salmon with baked brussels sprouts salad,” Seb said as he went back to work. 

“Charles hates brussels sprouts,” Lando stated. “Com’on Seb, that one was way too easy,” he laughed as he went back to his carrots. Seb would probably never stop testing him.

**September 2020**

It was Monday, just after Monza and Charles and Lando were enjoying a late morning in their bed. They talked and shared kisses, teasing each other. Their laughs were soft and light after Charles’ win the day before.

“You are so beautiful,” Lando whispered as he observed Charles closely. The rays of sunshine coming through their window were hitting his face nicely, making his skin glow. 

“I’m so crazy about you. You have no idea,” Charles whispered back. He reached his fingers to run them over Lando’s face softly. Lando closed his eyes as Charles’ fingertips brushed over his lips, his jawline and then made their way across his neck to his torso. 

Charles poked the single glitter he found just in the middle of his chest.

At this point, he was used to finding glitter everywhere the boy was. There were plenty of times when Lando was on the other side of the world and yet there was glitter on Charles’ clothes. 

It always made Charles smile. 

He continued tracing the boy’s torso. He heard Lando catch his breath a second before he felt him shivering. Charles smirked up at him, loving the effect that he had on the boy.

His fingertips kissed Lando’s abs softly as he traced them down. He gripped Lando’s hip when he leaned over him slightly, attacking his neck with his mouth. 

Charles slowly moved down as he kissed his way across Lando’s chest. Charles' attention turned towards his nipple as he slowly closed his mouth around it, sucking it lightly. Lando choked, throwing his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes again. Charles’ fingertips continued on leaving featherlight touches down the boy’s right leg after he released his hip. 

Charles moved his way and was laying on his stomach contently in between Lando’s legs. Lando could feel his warm breath on his hard cock, bracing himself for what’s to come. 

Charles looked up at Lando, watching his chest heave heavier, lips part slightly as a small grunt passed them.

Beautiful.

Charles began kissing the soft skin around his cock, kissing his inner thighs, nosing at them. He was just making his way to Lando’s cock when there was a phone ringing. 

“Oh, fudge sticks,” Lando groaned. 

“I know this is a tense situation, but please watch your language,” Charles laughed. “Pick up the phone,” he added. Lando looked at him as if he was insane, but then reached to the bedside table and picked up his phone. 

“Yes, Dan?” Lando said and looked back down at Charles. “Yeah, now it is not a really good ti-” Lando was about to tell him to call him later when Charles squeezed his thigh. 

“No, talk to him,” Charles’ eyes darkened in challenge, Lando picking up at his intention right away as he breathed out shakily. 

“Yeah, no. I can talk. What do you need?” Lando asked, watching Charles closely as he waited for his next move. Charles settled himself in between Lando’s legs again and threw them over his shoulders, putting a pillow beneath the small of his back for better access. 

He spread Lando’s buttcheeks apart and Lando could just feel as Charles’ tongue licked a slow, hot stripe over his hole. Lando yelped loudly even though he knew it was coming. 

“No, no. I am okay,” Lando answered shakily. “I am just making tea and I spilled hot water over it,” he lied quickly. 

Charles chuckled at his excuse and it just made Lando’s body shiver as Charles’ warm puff of breath met his wet hole. Charles got back as he licked his tongue around Lando’s twitching hole round and round slowly, knowing he was being a tease.

Lando arched his back as he pushed his ass further into Charles’ face and reached one hand to grip the metal rail at the head of the bed tightly. 

Charles watched his boyfriend's body needily ask for more. He looked so hot, his arm flexed as he gripped the rail, his teeth and jawline clenched, and eyes closed. There was some sweat dripping down his face, yet he was still handling it perfectly and humming along whatever Dan was saying. 

Charles loved how talkative Dan was in some moments, this one was one of them. He knew he had a lot of time to enjoy it. 

“Yeah, sure. I can be there,” Lando breathed out as Charles leaned back to admire his work, Lando’s hole shining. “No, no. I am fine. It just kinda hurts,” Lando lied again as he wiggled his open ass in Charles’ direction, desperate and inviting with his eyes pleading him to continue. 

And Charles continued, he braced Lando’s legs with his shoulders as he went in with his tongue, licking hard at Lando’s ass. Lando had to quickly let go of the bed rail as he bit into his palm to not let out a moan. 

Dan kept babbling to him, completely obvious to what’s happening at the other side of the call. 

Charles licked a slow teasing stripe up over Lando’s balls and along his standing hard cock. He moved his attention to Lando’s cock, licking softly, lapping at his leaking tip. 

He watched Lando closely, waiting for him to let his guard down. He snaked one of his arms around Lando’s thigh and slowly started stroking his cock as Charles moved his attention to Lando's balls. 

Somehow, Lando’s breathing evened out, getting used to the pattern. Charles saw him grabbing at the metal rail again, the hand in which he was gripping his phone was pale from the strength he was using. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were gritted.

Charles was surprised at how well Lando was taking this. But he always didn't like it very much. He wanted to hear how good he was making him feel.

So Charles continued stroking Lando’s cock as his tongue made its way back to Lando’s hole innocently. He watched Lando, wanting to see his reaction as he fucked his tongue into his hole. 

Lando arched his back in reaction, pushing himself on Charles’ face as the phone slipped and dropped on the bed. All while Lando let out a long loud moan as if he had never felt anything like this. 

“Wait, Norris, are you getting fucked right now?” is all Charles heard Daniel asking as the phone somehow tumbled to him. Charles detached himself from Lando’s ass as Lando whined loudly at the loss. Charles shushed him as he picked up the phone with his free hand, the other still stroking Lando’s cock.

“Yeah, sorry. We are kinda busy. Don’t tell Max. Love you!” Charles yelled and ended the call

Charles got back quickly. His strokes speeding up now that Lando didn't need to hold back. Lando’s eyes rolled back in his head as Charles' tongue pushed into him. He clawed at his thick thigh, spreading his legs more apart, as he pushed his tongue deeper into him.

Lando was yelping and moaning hard and loud, both of his hands were now tangled in Charles’ hair. 

“Am close,” Lando gritted out. Charles pushed in two fingers along with his tongue after that and the stretch made Lando cum in a second, gripping and tugging at Charles’ hair as he moaned. 

Charles moved up and licked the cum off Lando’s tummy, then he took his sensitive cock in his mouth to which Lando whined. When he was done he moved up to give Lando a deep kiss, their tongues entwining. 

Lando quickly flipped them around and crawled down himself. In the midst of it all, Charles completely forgot about his own hard cock that kept rubbing against the bed in the rhythm he set. 

Lando skillfully took him into his mouth and Charles was coming in a second, swearing under his breath. Lando just chuckled and then moved up to kiss Charles as well. 

“Oh God, Dan will never let me live that down,” Lando laughed after as he rested his forehead against Charles, his eyes shut in shame. 

“Oh yeah, we are fucked,” Charles giggled up at him. 

“It is all your fault anyway,” Lando looked at him playfully, giving him a quick kiss.

“Mine? I beg your pardon?” Charles gasped fakely and started tickling Lando’s sides. The younger boy giggled manically as he tried to escape, but Charles didn’t let him as he flipped them around and grounded Lando with the weight of his body. 

They spent the whole day just messing around in the bed.

*** 

Daniel sent Lando a text with a set time and location of their meet-up. Lando knew the place because he went there for his aerial practise two or three times. Lando didn’t know why Daniel wanted to meet there, but he was late.

Lando had been waiting for him for 5 minutes when he saw an orange McLaren driving up. Dan got out of the car and made his way towards Lando, smiling brightly.

“Sorry for the wait. I had to deal with some things. But I am here now so let's go,” he smiled some more and made his way towards the building. He took off his sunglasses just as he was about to enter and Lando nearly face planted the glass door. 

“What is that on your face?” he asked as he looked at him closely as Daniel held the door. 

“It is glitter,” Daniel said in a duh voice. 

“Yeah, I can see that. Why do you have it on?” he asked as he stepped inside. Daniel didn’t answer him as he made his way to the reception desk. 

“I have a studio reserved under the name Daniel Ricciardo,” he smiled as the receptionist blushed deep red. Lando just rolled his eyes as Dan continued to shamelessly flirt with the poor girl. Finally, he started leading Lando further down the hall. 

“Well, I saw you always wear glitter during your performance. I think it is fun,” he looked at Lando over his shoulder. 

“I bet Max hated it,” Lando concluded. 

“Oh no, he was actually very into it. Why do you think I was late?” Dan winked at him.

“Ew, gross. Keep that to yourself,” Lando cringed. 

“Oh no, Norris. You have no right to say that, not after I listened to that,” Daniel said and Lando immediately turned tomato red nearly tripping over his feet. 

“Oh my god. We are not talking about that, like ever. I am sorry that happened, but no,” Ladno blurted out, completely forgetting about that before. “So, what are we doing here anyway?” he asked as Daniel started opening the door leading them to their reserved studio. 

“You, my friend, are going to help me make Max go crazy for me,” Daniel said as he entered. 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need my help- “ Lando didn’t finish as he finally looked inside the studio room. Lando was expecting anything but a room full of poles. “What the fuck?” he asked. 

“Well, Lewis thought it would be funny to give a pole to Max as a birthday present, you know as a pole position. Yeah, very funny," Dan shook his head. "So now we have it in our apartment and I really want to put it to use, you know,” Daniel explained. 

“And I am here to…?” Lando asked.

“You are an artist, no? I know you have a pole in your studio, so I thought you might teach me some moves and maybe choreograph a short dance for me,” Daniel smiled at him angelically. 

“I... I don’t have much experience with pole dancing. I mostly use it so build up my arm strength. I don’t really have the confidence for that,” Lando mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked. 

“Ah, well. When I’m high up in the air it is different. It is just me and my silks or my hoop. Pole dancing seems much more intimate to me… Like everyone can see everything,” Lando mumbled again. 

“Lando, and I am saying this with no homo, I don’t know how many times do I have to remind you that you are perfect and beautiful just the way you are, hm? If this makes you uncomfortable then you can say no, I won’t push you, but I have seen the way you move and I can already say you would look amazing working that pole,” Daniel said. 

“Thank you,” Lando peeped. Daniel just sighed and brought Lando in for a big hug while he mumbled some more encouraging things into the boy’s hair. 

“As I said, we don’t need to do this, I’ll just sway around it a bit and I’m sure Max will love it, you know how these youngsters are… but I think this might be good to boost your confidence. You don’t have to worry about me judging you in any way and maybe I can give you my feedback if you want to prepare something for Charles as well. I am sure he would love it,” Dan winked and Lando thought about it. 

Lando knew that Charles eyed the metal pole in his studio every time he came to visit, but he never asked Lando to show him anything on it. And Lando trusted Dan, he knew he would not laugh at him if he messed anything up.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Lando said in a small voice. 

“Yes! Let’s make these boys fall to their knees!” Daniel laughed as they got to work. 

Lando spent around 3 hours teaching Daniel some of the beginners' moves. Daniel followed everything Lando showed him as they started with just dancing around the pole to actually climbing it and spinning around.

“Don’t forget it is all about arching! Make your ass have the spotlight. Ah, and Max loves your arms so make sure you flex those as much as possible,” Lando said as he made his way to sit down on the floor.

“Yes, chef,” Daniel said with a laugh. Lando just shook his head and put on the song Dan wanted to dance to. 

He watched as Dan started dancing around the pole, moving his hips to the beat of the song. He gripped the pole in one hand as he arched his back and it transformed into the back bend. Daniel ran his hand along his torso sensually. 

He stood back up and followed up with some sexy hip dips, locking his eyes with Lando. Lando felt his heartbeat speeding up. He watched closely as Dan climbed the pole to do some spins. 

Lando tried to understand what was different. Daniel danced the exact same thing Lando showed him, but the vibe was not the same. As Lando watched him he understood. 

When Lando danced what they prepared he made it look like art. He made sure everything was perfect as he moved to the beat of the song. His movements were sensual and fluent, he made it look easy and effortless. He got so lost in it that it became natural. 

Daniel made it sexy. 

Lando thought that it was mostly because Daniel could make anything look sexy. It’s just what he gave to the world, his vibe. But in the end, it was all about the attitude. 

Daniel’s performance was sexy because he made sure you knew he was giving you a show. Daniel’s entire attention was on Lando, he watched him watching him. Daniel made him feel like he was the only person on this Earth. He made him feel just like he should with a performance like this.

Of course, Lando noticed the mistakes Daniel made with his moves, but he didn’t care. It didn’t ruin the entire performance like Lando thought it always would. Even more, it made the performance more human, more real. 

Lando felt like he just won the lottery. This was what he was missing, this was what he felt was wrong when it came to his performance on the ground and not high in the air. He needed to pay more attention to the viewers, he needed to make them feel special. 

Lando already started forming a plan in his mind. He would try this all out on Charles. Lando would make sure Charles would be the first ever viewer that got his full attention. He would be the first one Lando would make go crazy over him.

Lando watched Dan’s performance proudly and speechless. 

“That was amazing,” he said excitingly after Dan finished. “Max won’t even let you finish before he jumps you,” he added cheekily. 

“Well I hope he will restrain himself after all the work we did to pull this together. Thank you very much for helping me, by the way. I knew your smart brain would come up with something amazing,” Daniel smiled as he made his way to sit down next to Lando. 

“No, thank you for today. You made me realize some things that I am gonna use that as soon as possible,” Lando smiled softly at him.

“That is good. I hoped this could help you somehow as well,” Daniel nodded his head and smiled back. Lando leaned over and hugged him tightly. 

Daniel was a great friend, Lando could even say he was his best friend. He was always there to help him out and listen to him when Lando was panicking. Lando appreciated him a lot, especially with how his life changed crazily. Daniel was there when Charles couldn’t help him, and he only hoped that Dan knew Lando would be there for him as well. 

“Thank you. I love you,” Lando mumbled feeling vulnerable in the moment. 

“I love you too, kiddo,” Daniel smiled. “Now go and show me how you are gonna make that whiny little boyfriend of yours lose his mind,” he said with a laugh. 

Lando stood up and started playing around on the pole, he started with some beginners moves but he quickly moved to more advanced ones. He was so in the zone with trying to remember the moves that would fit the song he didn't even notice Dan taking a video of him and sending it to Charles.

“Wanna get dinner? My treat as a thank you for this,” Dan asked after an hour or so when they decided that they were done. 

“Yeah sure, why not,” Lando shrugged his shoulders. He went to get his stuff when he saw his phone filled with missed calls by Charles and messages asking about what time he would get home. “Actually, I can’t. Charles blew up my phone so I guess I should go home,” he muttered as he skimmed through the texts he got. It didn’t sound like anything bad had happened though.

“Oh, did he now? Well yeah, you really should go home then,” Dan said with eyes full of mischief that Lando didn't really look into as he was too busy thinking about Charles. “I can give you a ride,” Dan said as they exited the studio to which Lando just nodded his head.

*** 

“Charles? I’m home,” Lando shouted as he dropped the bag with his things in the living room. He went to make his way to the gaming room where he thought Charles is in. He ended up shoved against the hall wall as Charles’ lips attacked him roughly.

“Ah angel, you have been a bad bad boy today,” Charles said in a dark possessive voice that sent a shivering sensation through Lando’s whole body right to his dick.

**October 2020**

Daniel took Lando out for a hike in Monaco, telling Lando all about how successful the dance Lando taught him was. Lando was surprised he was not even cringing at some details, he really got used to a lot with Daniel.

“Well, then I am very happy that I could help,” Lando looked at him honestly.

“Hell yeah, next time you want to do some sort of surprise for Charles then do not hesitate to hit me up,” Dan smiled. “I’ll be more than happy to return the favour.”

“Sure, why not. You are definitely more creative in these things than I am,” Lando smiled shyly. 

“Ah, why are you saying it like that. You know that Charles is whipped for you right? Even if you had the most boring sex life ever, he would never stop talking about you, “ Daniel stopped and looked into Lando’s eyes.

“Yeah, but sometimes I think it would be better if he had someone… more experienced. I mean… Well, you know what I mean,” Lando looked down at his feet. 

“Lando, look at me. Charles loves you, he loves you just the way you are. You are literally the only thing he talks about… It’s annoying. You are his everything and I mean it. You are perfect for him and we all see how happy you two make each other. It was meant to be so just let it be. We all feel anxious in our relationships anyway. We are all humans,” Daniel smiled at him softly. 

“Even you?” Lando gasped. 

“Of course, I do hun. Max is the best thing that ever happened to me and he is too good to be real sometimes. Especially when I know he could get any young boy that looks at him, not the plain old me... not his biggest rival right now,” Daniel looked off into the distance with pain in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I know you are going through some challenging times right now. I hope everything goes well and back to normal soon.” Lando gave Daniel a big hug while he was saying this. 

“Yeah, that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Daniel said as he made his way to the top of the hill they just hiked. He sat down and looked over Monaco. 

“Sure, vent to me,” Lando smiled as he sat down next to him. 

“I’m going to retire after this season,” Daniel whispered, still not looking at Lando

“Wait what? I thought McLaren wants to sign you again, though,” Lando said, confused. 

“They do, but to be honest with you… I don’t want to. This year was definitely one of my best years in Formula One, but at home… It was so hard on us, Lando. Max is trying his hardest to be supportive because that is what I was doing for the past 3 years… but he is struggling, we are struggling. And I hate it so much, it makes me hate everything so much. And I know I should not throw all of this away for him, he would kill me if he knew, but I am honestly just so tired. I just want to live a chill happy life, supporting my amazing boyfriend. I am gonna join you, you know. We will cheer for them together. I am winning the WDC title this year and I am gonna leave on my high,” Daniel let out. There was silence for a bit, Lando processing what his best friend just told him, as Daniel looked at him anxiously. 

“So, you are doing a Rosberg,” Lando whispered. 

“Yeah, I am doing a Rosberg,” Daniel laughed. “I might start a YT channel as well,” both of them giggled at that. 

“You are just afraid that Guanyu would be better than you after he gets used to the car this season,” Lando attempted to make Daniel laugh a bit more. 

“Yes, that is exactly it,” Daniel chuckled. “That boy is really good, he is a really good teammate that is helping me get the points I need this season. I really like the boy,” Daniel smiled. 

“Yeah, me too. He will have to wait for his chance at the Championship though. Charles is winning it all next season,” Lando smiled. 

“No way! Max is gonna win it for sure. He won’t let anyone else have their name written after me. He won the title last year and he will definitely win it next year just so my name is written in the Verstappen sandwich,” Daniel winked and Lando laughed again. “How is Charles holding up anyway? With Seb retiring and all that.”

“It was tough on him at first, but I think we saw it coming. Seb told him before he said it to anyone else, so I think that helped, knowing Seb cares about him. Seb also assured him that it is not his fault which I am grateful for, he still feels guilty somehow. But we are excited for Callum to come, I think they will do great together,” Lando smiled hopefully. 

When Sebastian told Charles about his retirement, Charles broke down crying. Even though team mates are supposed to be the biggest rival, it was never the case with Charles and Seb. They were very good at keeping the on track- off track balance. 

Seb adopted Charles as his paddock son the first time he saw him, he just couldn’t help it when he saw how lost and confused the kid was. No matter what shit Charles pulled, Seb was always there to either support him or deal with the conséquences. 

Everyone was a bit surprised at how supportive Charles was. Even though he was super sad to see Seb go, he wished him the best of luck. Seb just had to promise he would come to at least 7 different GPs, that’s all. 

“I can imagine. Did you know that I wanted to retire before as well?” Dan asked and Lando shook his head, looking at him in surprise. “Yeah, after that bullshit with Renault I thought it was over for me. I was ready to retire and let the world forget me. But then McLaren gave me a second chance to redeem myself and I’ll forever be thankful for that. They saved me,” Dan said. 

“Do they know?” Lando asked.

“No, no one knows. Just you and me. You know… I thought about it a lot and I am confident in my decision, but it is still so scary to say it out loud,” Dan shook his head. 

“I can imagine,” Lando whispered. “Well it is just the two of us here. You should practise it. Scream it out loud. Do it,” Lando proposed. 

“I guess you are right,” Dan said and looked around. When he saw that no one was around them he took a deep breath and started shouting it. At first, he was a bit hesitant, but with each shout he sounded more and more sure. 

“Thank you for listening to me today. And thank you for not screaming at me about how my decision is stupid, which I know will look like it to a lot of people,” Dan said as they were making their way back home. 

“Of course, thank you for telling me. I’m always here for you. It is your life, Dan. I am here to support you, not to make your decision for you,” Lando smiled. “And I think you should talk to Max about it. The sooner, the better.” 

“Yeah, I have to.”

**November 2020**

Lando prepared for this moment for a month and he knew that now it’s the time. Him and Charles didn’t have a lot of time to spend together for the last month as Charles was busy with fighting for the championship and Lando was busy with his performances all over Europe. 

He was currently waiting for Charles in his studio. He made sure to set the right mood as all of the lightning was pointed at the metal pole in the corner, he went for pink that evening. 

Lando was wearing nothing but black booty shorts and [a long sheer night robe with fake fur around the edges](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61geDtU38jL._UL1084_.jpg) . His torso and face were covered in glitter just as Charles liked it.

He felt good about himself. Of course he wanted to please Charles that night but him being comfortable in his own skin was a very important part of the whole vibe he was channeling.

He smiled to himself and stood up straighter as he heard the door open. Charles walked in dressed in grey sweat shorts and probably some ridiculously priced black T-shirt as he thought he was just picking Lando up so they could go get some dinner together. 

“Oh hello,” Charles muttered as he looked around, his stare stopping when he saw Lando. Charles felt light headed the second he looked at Lando just standing there, drinking in every drop of Charles’ attention.

“Sit down,” Lando said and pointed at the fluffy blankets and pillow prepared on the floor. Charles just nodded his head and quickly obeyed, speechless.

Lando smirked to himself and went to play the song he chose, High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey. He let himself take one big nervous breath before he turned back and locked his eyes with Charles again. 

He made his way to the pole slowly, his hips moving and the robe was cascading around him. He grabbed the pole with one hand and dropped down the pole, sliding his back down the pole, into a squat with his knees apart. 

Charles noticed the muscles of Lando's thighs flex.

Lando swayed his way back up the pole as he carousel spun around slowly, both of his hands gripping the pole as the robe flew around him. He then climbed higher and gripped the pole in between his thighs, crossing his ankles, as his hands let go and he arched his back down. 

He looked up at Charles as he was upside down and watched his eyes follow Lando’s finger that traced its way on his torso. Lando saw Charles licked his lips at that and that boosted his confidence even more. 

He swung his body back up as he spun a few times again. Slowly he rotated back to the ground, giving his arms a little break as he continued dancing around the pole. 

He danced to the beat of the music, his eyes never leaving Charles as he watched every reaction to Lando’s every little move, every little arch, every sway of his hips. 

Lando made sure to use the pole to present his ass even more as he rotated around it, dropping down on the floor and then making his way back up. He swayed his hips with the pole in between his legs and slowly grinded against it after.

When he climbed the pole again, he slowly took the robe off as he spun around. He switched the hand that was grabbing the pole as he threw the robe in the direction of Charles.

He chuckled to himself as it didn’t affect Charles at all, he was still staring at him as if he was in a trance. 

So Lando winked at him as he fell back, the pole gripped by his thighs, and spun around as his arms swayed to the music. 

He then got down on the ground, grabbed the pole with both of his hands and quickly jumped off as he used the moment to swing his body upside down. He grabbed the pole behind his right knee and extended his left leg. He straightened up his back as he was still grabbing the pole with one hand and reaching out with the one. 

He smiled at Charles from his eros pose, knowing that he looked angelic with the pink lightning. 

As the song was about to end Lando did the last inverted fan kick, swinging himself around the pole, as he rotated down and ended up on the floor in a split as the last notes of the song were heard. He rolled onto his stomach gracefully and arched his back, making sure to present his perky butt, as he pushed himself on all four. 

The next song started as Lando crawled his way towards stunned Charles. He was still watching him speechless, his mouth was slightly open as he breathed small shallow breaths.

Their eyes were locked as Lando neared him. 

Charles swallowed dry. Lando stared him down quickly, loving the effect he had on him. He was extra pleased when he noticed how hard Charles was, the grey shorts were hiding nothing. 

“You are so fucking hot,” Charles rasped out at Lando desperately. His eyes looking at him passionately, flicking over Lando’s glittered torso. 

“You can touch, you know,” Lando whispered and Charles’ hands were on him that second. Lando nearly let out a small laugh, loving how whipped Charles was at the moment.

“Lay down,” Lando said and Charles instantly complied. Lando moved to crawl over him and kissed him ever so softly as he rolled his body against Charles'. The movement rubbed their clothed cocks against one another and Charles gasped against Lando's lips.

Charles finally had enough of Lando’s teasing as he grabbed the back of his head with one hand and crashed their lips harder against each other, his tongue fucking into Lando’s mouth. Charles’ other hand traveled down to grip Lando’s ass. 

And just like that it was Lando whining on top of Charles.

Charles chuckled softly and flipped them over so he was now on top of the boy. Lando moved his leg in between Charles’ and rubbed his clothed dick. Charles moaned into Lando’s mouth. 

“You are so amazing,” Charles whispered breathlessly into Lando’s ear as he moved to kiss his neck. Lando just mewled loudly and tugged on Charles’ t-shirt. Charles took a hint and quickly got up to get out of his clothes. 

He didn’t bother to leave his boxers on as he knew where this was going.

“You did all of this for me,” Charles said as he started tugging Lando’s booty shorts down. “You dressed up, prepared a dance, all of it just for me.” 

“All for you,” Lando whispered. 

“Well thank you my love. You were breath-taking,” Charles muttered against Lando’s skin as he kissed his way up Lando’s inner thighs. “I couldn’t stop looking at you. You looked like a sexy angel. My sexy angel,” Charles said as he leaned over Lando again. Lando basked in the compliments he was getting. 

“All yours,” he said hoarsely as he brought Charles down for a kiss. Charles’ fingers made their way to Lando’s hole while they made out hungrily. 

Charles went in to tease him with the tip of his finger when he felt how slick the area was. 

“Wait what?” Charles stopped kissing Lando to look at him in surprise. 

“I already prepared myself. I was so nervous I had to take the edge off a little,” Lando confessed as his cheeks turned pink.

“That is so fucking hot,” Charles muttered as his eyes changed from surprised to lustful. He dived in for another kiss as his fingers easily slipped into Lando’s hole. Lando whined into his mouth as Charles stretched him again. 

Lando moaned. The sensations each kiss, each nibble and brush of lips combined with Charles’ hitting his prostate were almost too much. His hands wandered up to travel along Charles’ back as he groaned out loud. He screwed his eyes shut as the sensations traveled through his body.

“Come on Charlie, fuck me. Please,” Lando said as Charles kissed around his neck again. Charles just chuckled but took his fingers out. Lando breathed in deeply at the empty feeling. 

He sat back on his knees and looked at Lando. The boy was breathing heavily, the pink lights making the glitter on his torso twinkle, as he look at Charles with eyes the begged him to just fuck him already. 

“God fuck you are so beautiful,” Charles muttered more to himself, but Lando had to hear him as his eyes shuttered close as if the comment was too much to handle. Charles lined his cock against Lando’s entrance and the two locked their eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Lando looked at him darkly as he gripped one of Charles’ arms that was next to his face. And Charles did, he thrusted into him in one go as both of them moaned out loud. 

Charles kept thrusting into him, hitting his prostate each time as he knew what angle would have Lando crying under him. The boy was grabbing at Charles’ shoulders, his fingers digging into Charles’ skin as he moved his hips in sync with Charles’ thrusts.

Lando’s moans were low but constant while Charles was grunting as he whispered compliments to Lando about what a good boy he was. Lando was holding on to Charles as he screwed his eyes shut and let the feelings wash through him.

“Lando, look at me, ” Charles said, trying to break the younger boy out of his daze. And it worked, Lando’s eyes moved up to his face and their eyes locked again. 

They stared at each other, both of them so close to their climax. 

They didn’t break the intense eye contact as they both reached their high and screamed each other’s names.

**December 2020**

New Year’s Eve.

A lot had happened that year. Daniel Ricciardo was the World Champion of the 2020 season. 

To say everyone was excited for the Aussie was an understatement. There was no one who was not celebrating, everyone knew how much he deserved it. So they all cheered. 

The sadness all came down when they watched him do his last farewell donuts in Abu Dhabi with Sebastian. Everyone kinda understood why Seb decided to retire, but Dan’s retirement was a shock to the whole community. Especially after he won his first WDC title. 

With Lewis, Seb and Daniel all retired, the fans knew that another chapter of the sport had closed. 

(Daniel then told everyone that he still intended to keep the Ricciardo name in the sport)

(He and Max announced their engagement after the last race)

Max Fewtrell got promoted to drive for McLaren Racing alongside Guanyu Zhou and Lando couldn’t be more happy for his childhood friend. When Max told him the news Lando squealed and hugged him tightly, then they went out for a celebratory dinner and talked about old memories from karting. 

Charles and Max had to continue fighting for the p2 in the championship till the end of the season. Charles managed to win it by 3 points in the end. 

They swore to continue their fight next season, but for the first place this time. 

Lando made sure to let Charles know how much the overall p2 meant to the fans like him, but he also let him know that there's even a better prize awaiting for him if he gets the WDC title next season. Charles swore to get it for him.

They spent Christmas in the UK, the whole Leclerc family came and stayed at the Norris’ family farm. Charles and Lando could not be happier seeing how their families got along well together. 

They came back to Monaco for New Year’s Eve. Charles managed to get himself out of attending the Ferrari party, so they could spend the entire night with their friends. 

The Monaco party was held at Dan and Max’s place and they invited everyone who could make it. Even Charles’ little brother was there along with his boyfriend Gianluca.

They spent the night talking, drinking, playing stupid games and dancing. Daniel even took out the karaoke machine and they all went crazy over it. It was a fun night of everyone celebrating. 

At around eleven Charles took Lando’s hand and started pulling him out of the apartment. Lando just silently followed him even though he didn’t know what was going on.

When they started making their way up Lando understood. He saw Charles had a basket with him and the thought of Charles preparing something for him melted his heart. 

When they got to the roof Lando’s breath hitched and it was followed by a soft gasp.

It was Monaco, so the rooftops were generally pretty posh and this one even had a big sofa. But what got to Lando was that the whole place had candles lit around, there were fairy lights everywhere and a bunch of blankets for him to snuggle into. 

Charles pulled him to the direction of the sofa, but Lando couldn’t move. He was glued to his place. 

“What? You don’t like it?” Charles asked in a small insecure voice and Lando immediately started shaking his head. 

“No, no, no. I love it, I love it so much. It is perfect,” Lando quickly said and pulled Charles to him for a kiss. Charles relaxed, his worries erased. 

“Come on,” he whispered as they made their way to the sofa. 

They spent the last hour of 2020 talking about their favourite memories together, sharing soft kisses and loving stares. Cuddled up together Lando played with Charles’ hair as he was telling him about a prank they pulled on Max. 

At one point, Charles pulled out a box of cannoli out of the best. 

“I got them from Maranello. They are the same as we had before,” Charles said in a small voice, blushing slightly at how smitten he was for the boy. 

“Is that why I woke up alone in the bed this morning?” Lando gasped and then fell into a fit of giggles. “Unbelievable,” he whispered as he kissed Charles’ cheek. 

Charles just chuckled as he went and fed Lando with one of the cannoli. They rested in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the sweet desert, it felt just like the last time they did it. 

Only difference was that when Charles saw a bit of the ricotta cream left on Lando’s upper lip he went and licked it off himself while drawing Lando into a deep kiss. Lando didn’t waste a second before he was straddling Charles as they continued making out. 

“Daaaaad, they are on it again,” Lando heard an annoying voice as the two of them slowly pulled apart. Charles quickly pecked his lips again before Lando cuddled up into him. 

“Yes, no fucking in front of the children you two,” Daniel said as he made his way towards the sofa. Lando’s eyes bore themselves into Max’s as he sat down next to them with Connor as he smirked. 

“I hate you,” Lando mumbled.

“You love us,” his childhood friend looked at him smugly. Lando just cuddled more into Charles as he wrapped his arms around him. Dan and Max sat on the other side of them as they waited for other people from the party to make their way up to watch the fireworks. 

Well, not everyone could make it as some already had too much and the stairs up were just an accident waiting to happen. But most of them made it and they all waited for the year 2020 to end. 

Charles and Lando shared a long loving look as everyone around them started counting down to midnight. 

“I love you,” they said together as the clock struck 00:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know that Daniel Ricciardo can pole dance for me any day :'))))
> 
> Also let me know if you would like a separate chapter featuring possessive jealous Charles ;) 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are very appreciated and you can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo

**Author's Note:**

> I try my hardest, but not writing smut is really hard for me :') 
> 
> I will probably post the second chapter around this time next week <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, let me know if you have any ideas with this AU <3  
> You can come throw rocks at me on tumblr [@loving-ricciardo](http://loving-ricciardo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
